Heathcliff's Night in the Wilderness
by Time-Travelling Llama
Summary: Set just after he overhears Catherine talking to Nelly about how it would degrade her to marry Heathcliff. This was my creative coursework, Doctor Who quotes and all and I was actually quite happy with it so yeah, I am thinking it might be the start of a Doctor Who crossover if I get round to it! For the English Literature Fandom　(which is definitely a thing!) and Thomas Hardy :P


I wandered in the harsh moors with their jagged jutting rocks protruding through the bare sodden landscape, betrayed. Betrayed by the one I had trusted most – Catherine Earnshaw – she may take his name but her heart is mine: the heart we share that beats forever. As strong as the compacted earth I trudged upon. Her lying tongue lets me wander alone; drenched in the storm; consumed by the thick ominous cloud which swallowed up the Height's feeble light. My internal storm rages far greater than the rattling thunder that shakes the solid boulders, with more intensity than the tidal roar of patient water. Cathy, my only consolation in the bitter hatred of this world. Now, too, she betrays me.

Edgar Linton. I am barely able to speak his name without the lightning striking; splitting our heart with the destruction of a burning fire which should be only his. The drowning rain poured down but the fire raged on; threatening to disintegrate all that we are.

My Cathy is lost, and as I approached the ancient old tree with its leaves being torn away from its branches with the strength of the wind, I remembered her. Dreadful Linton stole her spirit with his money and fine clothing. She is feeble now, degraded by dull tame personalities; they are to be laughed at with their petty worries and squabbles and their dim-witted lifestyles. She cares not for Edgar; she never would, the Cathy I knew. Tricked by their fineries, she doesn't belong. A prisoner is still a prisoner if they don't know they are imprisoned. Their fancy false world devoid of worthwhile life trapped her, sucking her dry; stealing her spirit in a dumb attempt to bring interest to their pathetic lives. Her freedom, her life, destroyed. Hatred coursed through my veins. My body fought it and my mind fought it but there is no power in this cursed world that could cease the blinding rage. No power on this Earth could stop me; I will find her. My Cathy I will find you even if it leads to the destruction of this existence; we will run free once more; together; for we are one Cathy. Sprinting through the wilderness ignoring the monstrous persistence of any storm. My Cathy we are one and shall never be parted.

Never.

I lay out in the vertical rain and stared into the raging, swirling, contorted clouds crackling with lightning. Eyes of pure black stared down upon me as I lay with a silent mocking. Minutes passed until finally I could be mocked no more. I screamed, seething until my lungs were bursting yet still they stared. I rose up enraged and jumped and grasped at the merciless watcher trying in vain to strangle the beast until it at last set off into the night leaving me, once again, alone in the storm. As it departed its laughter floated back to me in the furious air adding oxygen to already destructive fiery thoughts. Slumped against the rough bark, on the lonely tree, out in the middle of the emptiness, my whole body ached with the desperation of my straining heart and a head filled with revenge. Separation from Cathy is separation from life, unbearable, impossible.

My scheming mind lay out dark plans, so many that if the murky sky were my ink it would still run out. Working out ways to get my revenge and put an end to the anguish. One day I shall come back yes I shall come back and when I do no one will stop me. Hindley will never beat me again. Stabbing at the ground with crooked branch battered by the gale, occupying my mind briefly preventing the urges of my soul. I looked around the empty space; a flash of light caught my eye but dematerialized before a focus point was located. I turned again to face the tree. My blazing eyes locked with hers.

Cathy.

My Cathy stood as bold and free as she was before the Linton's. Dashing with me out into the eye of the storm and swirling like the leaves in the gust, rolling in the marshes. I reached to take her hand in mine and run off into the night only to fall on my face in the saturated dirt. Why did you leave me Cathy? I yelled at the apparition, why did you betray me?… Wherever you went I will find you Cathy. My Cathy…

Both eyes blackened from the fall, I lay in the slimy mud beating the ground with both fists, punching Edgar Linton, trying with all the strength that I possessed to give him the powerful fire that destructively made its way through my body. I beat my thought one last time with my last ounces of strength and fled the memory filled tree; it was no longer ours. I turned my back as the fierce, blinding lightning struck and ran off into the endless night, abandoned, alone, and as broken as my heart.

Our tree burnt that night, torn apart by the dreadful strength of the storm and with it my protector. That flashing bolt of striking energy not only burnt that ancient oak but the only chance of consideration and friendship. Everything has its time and everything must end but, as the final flame went out, as I curled up among the last fading embers stealing what little warmth they provided, I vowed to let it be the Lintons' end.

My bed was in the ashes of our oak and, though I lay there in torment, the Lintons' will pay and we will be one once more. The roots remain, this everlasting rain shall grow our tree and it shall flourish with determination. We will rise again, stand tall and the storm shall meet its match, our durability shall hold up against anything. Our tree will bloom, containing all the beauty of the natural world. The false beauty of the Linton's will be revealed to be as fictitious as your love for him and my storm as eternal as it seems now shall end. The nightmare will end; I shall wake up.


End file.
